


Yuletide Wishes

by ChloeNicole1912



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Christmas Fluff, Drunk Dwarves, F/M, Post BotFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeNicole1912/pseuds/ChloeNicole1912
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuletide under the mountain is an experience Tauriel will not forget anytime soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yuletide Wishes

Yuletide under the mountain was a massive affair, to put it lightly. Tauriel was simply in awe. Everywhere you looked, columns were decorated with finely shaved metals, turned into tinsel. There were songs being sung, coloured lanterns being lit, and everyone was rushing around making gifts. Truth be told, she was mildly overwhelmed by it all. In the Woodland Realm, Yuletide was a small affair, and barely noticed, but here… well here it was the second biggest celebration of the year (after Durin’s Day of course.)

Tauriel had been invited for dinner with the company, which was being held by Bilbo in his private chambers. As she stood outside the door she bit her lip, the small parcels in her bag suddenly feeling very heavy. She remembered her conversation with Sigrid a few weeks ago, when she had been visiting Bard and his family in Dale. They had been at the market, and Tauriel had mentioned wishing to find some gifts to buy for her dwarven friends, for Yule. 

“Buy them?!” Sigrid had laughed, “Oh Tauriel no, you mustn’t do that! If you buy something they shall take it as a great insult! No, no, it must be handmade!” 

The elf had then panicked because she wasn’t adept in making things… killing things, yes, but not making them… Sigrid had helped her there too. 

“If I remember rightly, you have your name sewed into every item of clothing you own! Did you do that?” she had asked.

And so each dwarf now had an embroidered handkerchief, with their name, and a small saying in elvish. But they suddenly felt so inadequate. No doubt the dwarves had made beautiful trinkets for each other, with jewels and precious metals… she didn’t expect anything for herself (as at least four of them still thought she was a spy for Thranduil) but also wanted to share this time with them. So, she braved their potential scorn, and knocked on the door.

 

A few hours later, Tauriel felt that all her worries were for nothing. The wine was flowing freely, the food had been divine (and beyond plentiful) and each dwarf loved their hankies. 

“So thoughtful!” Bofur had grinned, admiring the embroidery closely. “What does it say?” 

She smiled. “It reads ‘Keep your frowns under your hat!’” she said, earning a grin from the dwarf, and causing every other member of the company to ask what theirs read. Even Dwalin had hinted at a smile, and carefully put the square of cloth in his pocket. Thorin had accepted the gift and admitted that she “had skill” which had caused her to beam with pride and plant a small kiss on the forehead of the mountain king. Everyone swore that he had blushed when she did that but he, of course, denied it and distracted everyone with food.

Kili had gently tugged on her sleeve to get her attention while everyone was fighting over a turkey leg, and asked quietly “What does mine say?” 

She blushed, and gently brushed some of his hair from his face. “I think you know…” she smiled softly, earning a confused look from him, before a turkey leg hit him in the head and he was all but bundled on by Bombur, Bifur, and Ori.

“TAU… TAURIEL LOOOOK!” Ori pointed, hiccupping a little. Most of the dwarves were now more than a little tipsy, and Fili had been trying to explain why “Bilbo’s p’tatos were good, but HAVE YOU TRIED MAM’S?” to which Tauriel had to explain that no, Lady Dis wasn’t at the mountain yet, but she would love to try them when she did arrive, when the smallest dwarf had suddenly shouted her name. 

“Y’standin under mistletoe!” he squeaked, causing everyone to laugh, “Y’GOTTA KISS FILI NOW!” 

Tauriel paled a little and searched the room for Kili, wanting to find someone who wasn’t encouraging the pair to ‘smoosh faces’ as Bofur called it. It was his own brother! She couldn’t possibly-

Apparently Fili had no such qualms, and stood on a nearby stool to reach the elf maids face, planting a big, wet kiss on her lips, only for a few seconds before grinning and saying “Sorry! But s’tradition!” 

Tauriel sat there for a few moments, her face very red, trying to process the events of the past few moments, before shaking herself out of her thoughts. 

“Kili! Where is Kili? I have another gift for him!” 

Dori pointed in the vague direction of the door to the balcony, before downing his drink and falling onto a chair in a deep sleep, snoring loudly. 

 

Tauriel pushed open the door, closing it with a quiet ‘click.’ 

“Kili?” she said quietly, reaching out to the dark figure leaning on the balcony. “Kili, it’s me, Tauriel.” She gently placed a hand on his shoulder, but he still didn’t turn around. “Look, if you’re upset about what happened back there, you should know that I didn’t want it! I promise!” 

She moved to stand beside him, leaning to try and catch his gaze. He simply sighed, and looked out over the twinkling lights of Dale. 

“Y’know it’s cool…” he said quietly, “Girls always preferred Fili! I get it if you do too, I don’t-why are you laughing?” 

It was true. Tauriel was gripping the rail, laughing so hard that tears were falling out of her eyes. 

“Y-You thought…. Oh you STUPID DWARF!” she laughed, and before Kili could protest, her lips were on his, smiling and holding him close, kissing him for all she was worth because he was just so silly and he needed to see that. Kili, of course, couldn’t complain, even if he had wanted to. 

When they eventually stopped, hair mussed and faces flushed, she turned to him, a little breathless. 

“It says ‘Happy Holidays, my love.’ Your hanky, that is…” she grinned, as his face lit up. He scrambled in his pocket, pulling out a small object, 

“Thought it was… well I thought it was about time you got y’own one, from me.” He smiled, pressing a smooth dark stone into her palm. It was gorgeous. The stone was deep purple, with small silver crystals engrained, giving the impression that a small section of the night sky had been made to stone. On it, he had carefully carved the word “Amralime” with intricately laced mithril outlining the runes. She gasped, and ran her fingers over it lightly, tracing the word. The exact translation was lost to her, but the meaning was not. She couldn’t form words, simply grinned and attacked his lips again. 

 

Tauriel decided that night that she really did love Yuletide, but not for the gifts or the food, but for the rag tag bunch of dwarves she spent it with, and the happiness they emanated. They had accepted her, and treated her well, and her Kili… he loved her beyond all measure, and that was better than any gift anyone could give her.


End file.
